Blame It On The Alcohol
by MaggieBee21
Summary: While I had this little fight with myself, I almost missed the magical moment where Tori Vega pressed her lips on mine. Who knew Tori Vega out of all people could be so fierce?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. :)**

* * *

**8:00 PM**

**.**

„Worst night ever." I stated, trying to stab my California rolls with my chopsticks, imagining they were Tori's guts.

"Oh, you think I'm having fun on this "date"? Cause I'm not! " she responded, not sounding happy either. Thank god. If she'd been happy at this point, I would have felt forced to actually use my chopsticks on her. And for the case they didn't work that well, I still had my scissors with me. A little, vicious smile formed on my lips at the thoughts of Tori finally shutting up. Forever.

"Then let's not talk" I suggested, figuring this would be the easiest way to shut her up, without the police getting involved.

"Fine!"

The sweet silence that followed was interrupted by the bleeping sound of my phone. I could feel Tori's irritating stare on me, as I reached for my bag to get it out. I seriously have no words for the hatred I feel for this girl. And don't call me immature.

"Who texted?" Tori asked, trying to catch a glimpse on the screen of my phone. I half-violently shoved her head back.

"No one."

"Ouch!" she whined and rubbed her forehead "you know, you could at least try being a little nice to me."

I stared at her for a second and then quickly made a decision.

"Fine, I'll be nice to you."

She just blankly stared at me, as if she was waiting for the punch line.

I sighed. "I just got a text from Carter Williams…"

"The super hot _senior _Carter Williams?" she interrupted me and I glared at her.

"_Yes. _And apparently he's throwing a party tonight at his house and I'm invited."

Tori's eyes widened a little.

"_And" _I said, coming to the actual point of my little speech "I'm allowed to bring someone."

She looked at me, partly surprised, partly suspicious. "And that someone is me?"

I sighed. I wasn't so sure about this anymore. "Only if you want to."

To be honest, I wasn't thrilled to go to a party with Vega _at all_, but I had to admit it was a thousand times better than sitting at Nozu with her. At parties, there are like a hundred other people you can talk to (or eventually make out with), while right now, it was only me, Tori and our sushi. Well, and Sinjin and his nerd friend. Oh yeah… _Damn._

Apparently my "date" seemed to realize the tricky situation we were in too, cause she groaned.

"But what about Sinjin and this Burf guy? Sikowitz said we're not supposed to leave, or else they'll tell on us and we'll get an F!"

I quickly went through the possibilities in my head.

Number one: Sneak out, have those two losers tell on us and get an F in Sikowitz class. I gotta admit I have a little too much pride for that.

Number two: Stay here, sit through the evening with Tori and listen to her boring stories, which would probably put her into a life-threatening situation and me into jail. NO.

Number three: Beg Sinjin not to tell on us. No, just no. I'm not that desperate. Not at all.

Number four: Take the two nerds with us and let them watch over Tori and me at the party.

The last option almost made me puke, considering it was _Sinjin _and that if I showed up with him to a party, the chances of getting invited again are as high as Robbie's self-esteem (which isn't that high).

I turned around though, so that I faced Tori. "I got a plan."

*.*

**8:30 PM**

**.**

"Great plan." Tori muttered under her breath as we approached the front door of Carter Williams' house, Sinjin and the guy, whose name I always forgot, right behind us. You could already hear the music blasting inside and some people were outside, enjoying the fresh air or just puking their guts out.

"Shut up." I groaned. I wasn't thrilled to be seen with those two in public either.

As soon as we arrived at the door, it swung open and some drunk dude stumbled out, loudly singing the national anthem. Tori gave me a look.

"What?" I snapped.

"Have you been at such parties before?"

I looked at her questionably.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Y'know, underage drinking parties, where everyone's wasted and stuff…"

I raised my pierced eyebrow. "You haven't?" I asked, what was actually pretty unnecessary, cause it was pretty obvious that she hadn't.

"I haven't either, this is so exciting!" Sinjin's annoying voice suddenly piped up.

"No one cares" I snapped. "Go have fun. Or whatever people like you do at parties." And with that Sinjin and his friend ran off into the house and we finally got rid of them. Well, for now. If I now got rid of Tori too, my life would be complete.

"So?" I looked at Tori once again "You wanna go inside? Or is the little Princess Tori scared of drunk people?" I said in a stupid little kid voice.

She glared at me "Shut up, why should I be scared?" And with that she just walked inside, vanishing in a crowd of partying teenagers. I smirked, knowing that if she hadn't been drinking before, this wouldn't end very pretty. And with that thought I mingled with the crowds, determined to avoid Tori in every possible way.

*.*

**9:30 PM**

**.**

Whoa. I'd been here for like, an hour, and my vision was already starting to get blurry. Too much tequila I guessed. Oops. I was totally blaming it on the two guys in the kitchen tough; I'd never seen such a giant bottle of tequila before. Not that I complained or anything.

I was already slightly staggering as I walked down the stairs, which lead to the basement, from where the music was blasting the loudest.

Normally the presence of so many loud people would have annoyed the hell out of me, but in my currently tipsy state I didn't care.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder and as I spun around to check who it was (carefully, trying not to trip over my own feet) that someone turned out to be Tori. Greeaat. I had thought that I had finally gotten rid of her.

She already seemed pretty drunk, worse than me, but that was understandable, if she wasn't used to it. And God knows how much she had had to drink. Pretty, innocent girls were always a target for stupid dickheads, who just want to get girls drunk so they'll be willing to get naughty with them.

Wait a sec.

Did I just call Tori, Tori _Vega, _out of all people… _pretty? _I should seriously stop drinking. But, I had to admit, she certainly wasn't ugly. Though she wasn't as curvy as me, she had a quite lot to offer. And her cheekbones were an eye-catcher too…

I was so lost in the shock, that my own thoughts caused me, that I realized Tori staring at me way too late. She had probably asked me something. Fuck.

"W-what?" I managed to say, and wanted to slap myself. Why did I have to stutter?

"I just said" she screamed through the loud music, maybe a little louder than necessary "I'm glad you made me come here!"

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at drunk Tori, but I managed to turn it into a smirk before she noticed. Then some guy came up to her from behind and dragged her away, into the thick of dancing and screaming people. I felt a familiar feeling creeping up inside of me, but I ignored it. Instead I grabbed a half full bottle of vodka that stood on a nearby table and made my way up the stairs again.

*.*

**10:45 PM**

**.**

I didn't know for how long I had been playing that stupid drinking game with a few people from school I knew by sight, but when the room slowly started to spin, I figured it had been too long. Standing up from the table, I tried not to fall over, while I made a few wobbly steps. But as soon as I reached the kitchen door, where I was heading for some reason, I felt myself lose balance and already saw myself landing on the hard floor. Surprisingly though I was caught by a rather small pair of hands, which were struggling to keep me on my feet. I let them drag me into the kitchen, where I immediately sunk onto the floor, my back against one of the kitchen drawers.

I felt my rescuer sit down beside me and turned my head to look at the mysterious person.

Well, Karma is a bitch.

"Hey Tori" I managed to say, trying to hide the silly smile, that formed on my face.

"Hey Jade" she greeted me back, and I wondered if she really was as drunk as she had seemed the last time I'd seen her. She looked as if she was in quite a good condition, and she most certainly had to be, or else she would have never been able to catch me.

"You not drunk?" I asked, wondering if she could understand me, or if I was slurring too much.

"I thought so, but in comparison to you I feel pretty sober." she giggled. I tried to glare at her, but it probably wasn't really impressing.

I managed to get up to my feet and grab two bottles of something from the kitchen table. I didn't bother to look at their etiquettes, but they were both half full. Then I slumped down next to Tori again and handed her the fuller one, while I took a sip of the other.

I could feel her skeptic gaze on me.

"Don't you think you had enough to drink?"

I shot her a look. "Rule number one" I said "There's not such a thing as too much alcohol."

She shrugged and sipped at her bottle. I smirked when she immediately pulled a face.

"Pussy" I teased her, earning a glare from her. But she took another sip, bigger this time, and I couldn't help, but watch her as she emptied the entire bottle within a few minutes.

She smirked at the perplex look on my face and again I wanted to slap myself.

"Who's the pussy now?" she said, taking my still half full bottle from my hands and started sipping at it too.

"Hey" I complained half-hearted "that's mine!"

I reached for it, but she pulled it out of my reach and the drunk me ended up falling over her lap. Greeaat.

I could feel her laughing above me as I tried to get up again, failing though and falling back down.

She had to help me and my thoughts shot to her hands, which were really close to my breasts and it made me wonder, if she could just move them a little more…

I erased that thought from my brain immediately, hating myself for it and as soon as I was sitting again I could feel her glance on me.

"What?" I tried to snap at her, but it didn't have the effect I had wished for. Normally people flinch when I snap at them. Cause they know it's better to back off. Not Tori though. Either my snap had just not been impressive enough (which was definitely a possibility, blame it on the alcohol) or she'd had enough to drink to not be afraid of me. Probably both.

"Maybe we should go home" she said, but it didn't sound like she actually meant it.

"Nope" I said, struggling to my feet, somehow managing to pull her with me "maybe we should go dance."

*.*

**11:00 PM**

**.**

The heat that radiated from all those dancing, drunk people was indescribable, but for once I didn't care. Tori didn't seem to care either as she danced her way through the crowd, constantly pulling me with her, so that we stayed together.

I don't know if it was the alcohol or the grip of Tori's hand on my wrist, but I felt really good. When we finally found some space for both of us to dance, she turned to face me and we both started to move with the music. I couldn't help but notice they way she was able to move her body, it was almost enticing.

By now I had stopped to hate myself for my somewhat lesbian thoughts, I totally blamed it on the alcohol. There was no way I could actually be attracted to Tori Vega.

But I could not deny the feeling that crept up from my stomach as she stared moving closer to me, until our bodies were actually touching. I looked up a little, meeting her eyes and I could literally see the fire burning inside of them. I should get Tori drunk more often.

I reached out my hand to push a strand of her hair behind her ear, and until I noticed that was doing so, it was already too late. What would she think of me? What if she assumed that I'm crushing on her or something? But she was probably too drunk to care, cause she started moving closer and closer to me, until there was almost no space left between us.

Her lips were now right in front of mine, and a little, annoying voice in my head told me to lean forward a little and just _do _it. But there were still all those other voices, telling me _no,_ and while I had this little fight with myself, I almost missed the magical moment when Tori Vega pressed her lips on mine.

I responded without thinking, kissing her back just as sweetly, but I wanted more. My kisses got harder, more _demanding, _and she responded withslightly opening her mouth to allow me entrance.

I could feel her heartbeat as her body was pressed against mine, and I was sure that she could feel mine too. I flinched when she bit down on my bottom lip and immediately ran over it with her tongue to soothe the pain. Who knew Tori Vega out of all people could be so fierce?

I could taste the alcohol in her mouth, on her tongue and my thoughts went fuzzy.

*.*

**10:15 AM**

**.**

I woke up, cause I felt my head throbbing. When I tried to open my eyes the sunlight blinded me and I screwed them shut as quickly as possible.

I heard somewhat of a groan, probably coming from the other side of the bed I was lying in and my heart stopped for a second. Was that…?

"Jade?"

My eyes flew open within one second and I spun around only to see a very shocked –and very naked- Tori Vega.

I took me some time to realize that I was naked too, and I hurriedly wrapped the covers around myself. My head was hurting once again.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

Tori just looked terrified.

"I-I don't know" she stuttered "the last thing I remember is that we were in the kitchen…"

I thought back, eyes widening a little at the memory of me and Tori kissing on the dance floor.

"Yeah..." I lied "me too."

I couldn't tell her that I remembered us kissing. I couldn't. How should I explain that? That I let it happen?

"You know, we could just pretend this never happened" she suggested, and I felt a little sting in my chest area, that most certainly should have not been there. I couldn't be disappointed. This hadn't meant anything. We had both been drunk.

"Yeah" I agreed somehow quiet "let's just forget it."

I stood up without another word, grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I felt Tori staring at me, still sitting in bed.

"You alright?" she asked in a concerned way and I cursed myself for being so predictable lately.

"I'm fine" I said shortly and headed for the door "Bye."

"Jade, wait!" I heard her call for me, but I didn't care. I actually found my car where I had parked it yesterday and I was halfway home when I realized that Tori had probably needed a ride to her house. I sighed, turning my car, driving straight back to where I had been coming from.

For the thousandth time in the last 12 hours I hated myself for caring about Tori Vega.

.

.

.

**AN: I don't know what this is. I just… no. I started writing it, not really knowing where it would lead, but I hadn't expected that. xD Also, I'm sorry for the crappy ending, but I couldn't think of anything, cause seriously: how do you end something like this? It somehow got angsty in the end, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I made Jade so insecure about liking Tori. **

**Ok, I'll stop talking now. :P Please review, it would make me extremely happy! Cookies for everyone! **

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


End file.
